Força que nos atrai
by Nara T'shu
Summary: Sakura encontra alguém que almeja ter seu poder. E agora? O descendente de Clow quer a cartas de qualquer forma. Uma grande batalha se inicia, sendo Clow o juiz. "Os meios justificam os fins".


Eram 18:40 quando Kinomoto Sakura chegava exausta em casa após um dia inteiro na faculdade; está cursando o 1º semestre de educação física, se sentia realmente feliz, pois seu sonho estava se concretizando. Está no auge dos seus 19 anos, seus lindos cabelos castanhos claros estão na altura da cintura, cacheando brevemente nas pontas; seu corpo se desenvolvera com um toque sutil, com curvas femininas e delicadas.

Sakura corria em direção à cozinha, na expectativa de encontrar o pai em casa. Fujitaka era um homem muito ocupado, lecionava na faculdade de Tomoeda e atuava com arqueólogo em grandes expedições por todo o mundo, estavam ficando cada vez mais raras as vezes em que se encontravam em casa. Sakura lia mais uma vez, entristecida, o aviso no quadro da cozinha: "Querida, chegarei mais tarde do que de costume, seu jantar está na geladeira". Um longo suspiro se estendeu pela cozinha, sendo interrompido pelo toque do telefone:

- Alô – Sakura atende o telefone.

- Olá Sakura.

- Tomoyo! Que saudades que estou de você! – Sakura abre um largo sorriso ao ouvir a voz da prima.

- Ah Sakura, também estou... faz tempo que não nos vemos não é mesmo?

- Sim, desde que se mudou para Tóquio não tivemos muitas chances de nos ver.

- É verdade. Mas como andam as coisas por aí?

- Como o de sempre, exercitei minha magia com Kero pela manhã e estava na faculdade até agora a pouco. Meu pai está na aula, anda atarefado, já que é fim de ano e ele precisa fechar as notas... na próxima quinta ele parte para um congresso.

- Hum, é uma pena você ter que ficar tanto tempo sozinha. E Touya, como está?

- Está bem, trabalhando como garçom em um restaurante junto com Yukito... além de estar estudando feito um louco, você sabe, ele se forma no final desse ano... E você, quando vem me visitar?

- Realmente não está fácil Sakura, as empresas tomam muito meu tempo, as responsabilidades só aumentam, não posso passar mais do que um dia fora, mas você pode vir aqui... Ah, já sei, o que acha de vir me visitar nas férias?

- Não sei Tomoyo, preciso falar com meu pai e ...

- Isso não será problema, pode deixar que cuido disso, falarei com seu pai amanhã mesmo.

- Obrigada Tomoyo.

Tomoyo apenas sorriu do outro lado da linha.

- Espero sua ligação amanhã.

- Ok.

- Se cuide.

- Você também.

Agora Sakura sobe correndo as escadas gritando:

- Kerooooo!

- Ahhhhhhh – Kero grita quando a tela do vídeo game apresenta a mensagem: "Game Over".

- O que foi desta vez Sakura?

Sakura segura os bracinhos de Kero e o gira no ar.

- Vamos para Tóquio, vamos para Tóquio!

- Ahhhh, me solta Sakuraaaa – grita Kero desesperadamente.

Sakura finalmente o solta e explica o que está acontecendo.

- O que achou?

- Claro que eu gostei, mas vou querer comer todos os doces de Tóquio! hahaha– Os olhos dele se transformam em duas estrelas nesse momento.

- Não seja mal educado lá hein Kero – diz Sakura brava.

- Seu pai já sabe? – Kero pergunta.

- Tomoyo falará com ele amanhã.

Depois dessa breve conversa, Sakura janta com Kero e mais tarde os dois foram dormir.

No outro dia pela manhã já estava tudo acertado para a viagem de Sakura que aconteceria dentro de 1 semana. Estava ansiosa para encontrar a prima, conversar, sair, sentia muita falta de sua companhia, há dois anos que Tomoyo havia se mudado para Tóquio e desde então haviam se visto poucas vezes.

A semana seguinte passara ligeiramente, já era manhã de sábado quando Sakura chega em Tóquio, estava vagando há alguns minutos pelo aeroporto com o olhar perdido, estava procurando por Tomoyo, a prima estava demorando para ir buscá-la. Foi então que Sakura sentiu que alguém a observava, completamente estática, a jovem lançou um olhar para esquerda, depois para a direita, começava a girar para trás, já com a mão em sua chave, quando ouviu um grito;

- Surpresaaaaaaaaaaa- exclamou Tomoyo.

Sakura deu um pulo e quase saiu correndo com o susto.

- Tomoyo!

Agora, a linda menina de cabelos negros e olhos violeta dava inúmeras voltas em torno de Sakura com uma câmera ligada.

- Você está linda Sakura! – exclamou Tomoyo.

- Pare com isso Tomoyo, todos estão olhando – disse Sakura sem graça tentando acalmar Tomoyo com as mãos.

- Precisava ver sua cara! A nossa guerreira procurando por amparo, por um rosto amigo em meio à multidão, sozinha em lugar sombrio e desconhecido. – Narrava Tomoyo.

- Você não tem jeito – Sakura disse com uma gota na cabeça.

Enquanto se abraçavam, Tomoyo pergunta:

- Como foi de viagem?

- Foi ocorreu bem.

- Onde está Kero?

- Olá Tomoyo! – grita Kero, colocando a cabeça pra fora da bolsa de Sakura.

- Como vai Kero?

- Comigo está ótimo...

Kero suspira e continua:

- Então quer dizer que está é a enigmática cidade de Tóquio.

- Enigmática eu não sei, mas ela possui ótimas torterias. Vamos comer alguma coisa?

- Vamos!!!! Kero grita, quase saindo voando.

- Contenha-se Kero – retruca Sakura.

- Então, vamos logo! Temos tantas coisas para fazer – Tomoyo disse enquanto segurava a mão de Sakura, arrastando-a pelo saguão do aeroporto.

Foi um grande dia para as amigas Tomoyo e Sakura, elas visitaram vários pontos turísticos, se divertiram bastante. As horas voaram, a presença de Tomoyo a fazia se sentir imensamente feliz, nem via o tempo passar, era agrádavel demais a companhia de sua melhor amiga.

No fim da tarde, tomaram chá com a Sra. Daidouji, falaram sobre o ótimo dia que tiveram, da família de Sakura, de como ia bem a faculdade... enfim, as novidades. A anfitriã estava feliz por ver Sakura.

"Como esta menina me lembra Nadeischo". Pensou, lançando um olhar terno para Sakura, esta retribuiu o olhar com um doce sorriso.

- Venha sempre que quiser Sakura, disse finalmente a mãe de Tomoyo.

- Com o maior prazer!

Enquanto as duas conversavam, Tomoyo separa discretamente um pedaço de bolo.

Pediram licença e subiram para o quarto de Tomoyo.

- Aqui está Kero – disse Tomoyo entregando o bolo.

- Só assim para esse guloso largar o video game – Disse Sakura sorrindo.

Já estava anoitecendo quando Tomoyo e Sakura foram se arrumar, ainda sairiam aquela noite para verem o movimento noturno da cidade.

"Quantas luzes!" – foi o primeiro pensamento de Sakura ao chegar a uma badaladíssima rua de Tóquio.

- É realmente bonito – disse Kero.

- A cidade fica incrível a noite, não é? – Perguntou Tomoyo notando os olhos brilhantes de Sakura.

- É muito vivo – foi o que conseguiu balbuciar.

Passavam-se das 22 horas quando – após algumas compras – Tomoyo e Sakura caminhavam em uma rua deserta indo de volta para casa quando Sakura pára de repente.

Kero lança um olhar a Sakura, esta entende o que ele quer dizer imediatamente.

- O que foi Sakura? - perguntou Tomoyo.

- Sinto uma presença.

- Tomoyo ficou supresa, mas rapidamente se coloca em alerta, com a câmera de vídeo ligada em uma das mãos obviamente.

- Não é uma presença malígna, porém é completamente desconhecida pra mim – disse Kero flutuando com os olhos fechados, meditando.

Sakura sentia uma forte e inesperada presença, ela fecha os olhos e se concentra... sentia que havia magia em algum lugar, mas não sabia exatamente onde, uma sensação estranha a fez sentir um arrepio, como se alguém tivesse passado ligeiramente por trás dela, o movimento foi próximo o suficiente para deixar uma brisa leve percorre-lhe o pescoço. Sakura se surpreende quando abre os olhos, vendo que alguém realmente havia passado por ela, avançando alguns metros à frente e parando de costas; o ser girou lentamente o corpo e olhou para Sakura com olhos penetrantes e desafiadores assumindo uma posição de luta. Sakura sem hesitar criou o Mahoujin* e libertou o seu báculo de estrela, mesmo sem entender nada. Longos segundos se passaram quando de repente a voz encerra o silêncio:

- Não esperava vê-la tão de repente mestra das cartas – disse o jovem.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Quem é você? – Sakura arremeteu.

- Li Syaoran, descendente de Reed Clow**.

Sakura estava atônita. '"Não pode ser" - pensou.

- O que sabe sobre Clow? Como sabe quem eu sou?

- Sei quem é por que tem algo que me pertence e estive esperando por este dia.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero o que é meu por direito, quero as cartas clow.

- Mas fui eu quem as conquistei com muita luta. Elas são minhas!

- Isso não importa, entregue-as – Syaoran disse calmamente.

- De forma alguma!

- Não resta outra saída a não ser tomá-las.

Em um movimento rápido Syaoran ergue até a altura de sua cabeça uma espada, um amuleto e uma carta e grita:

- Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!

Um enorme raio vem em direção a Sakura.

- Saltooooo – Rapidamente Sakura invoca sua magia e pula até a torre de um prédio.

O rapaz salta pelas sacadas dos apartamentos até chegar em outra torre em frente à Sakura.

Com a gigantesca Lua de fundo, os dois se encararam momentaneamente.

- Você não tem esse direito! Sakura quebra o silêncio.

Li Syaoran salta tentando acertar um chute em Sakura.

- Lutaaaaaaaaa!

Com o antebraço Sakura defende o golpe de Li.

O rapaz dá um mortal para trás caindo na cobertura do prédio. Sakura o segue e tenta acertar um soco, o rapaz apenas se esquiva; Sakura usa uma sequência de golpes, um soco com o outro braço, um chute e uma rasteira. O rapaz se esquiva, saltando para trás para manter distância.

Agora, Syaoran corre em direção à Sakura, era sua vez de atacar. Aplicando inúmeros golpes com uma rapidez assustadora, Sakura mal conseguia fugir de seus ataques, após um chute quase a atingir , ela se viu encurralada, encostada em uma parede, cansada; Syaoran aproximou lentamente e estendeu a mão, aguardando.

- Não entregarei, já disse – gritou Sakura.

Syaroan corre e bate com a palma da mão na parede, ao lado da cabeça de Sakura, esta apenas fecha os olhos, com a respiração ofegante.

- Por favor, não quero machucá-la.

Após alguns segundos, Sakura abre os olhos...não havia visto o rosto de seu adversário devido a escuridão, agora, ela podia ver até o suor descendo de sua testa, escorrendo pela lateral da face cansada devido a luta; pôde observar os detalhes de seu rosto (...) até que seu olhar chegou aos olhos de seu algoz. Syaoran estava apenas perdido naqueles lindos olhos verdes. De repente um flash passa pela mente dos dois. Uma presença extremamente forte corre por seus corpos. Um enorme raio cruza o céu de Tóquio, com isso, os dois se viraram em direção ao local onde o raio caiu, uma leve chuva começava a cair molhando-os completamente. Continuaram olhando estáticos, na mesma direção.

- O que foi aquilo? – Sakura quebrou o silêncio.

- Era o que eu estava procurando antes de te encontrar. – disse Li indiferente.

Um novo clarão iluminou o céu, os dois voltaram suas atenções para ele, uma luz azul surgiu e foi crescendo, tomando forma. A forma de um dragão reluzente.

* Mahoujin são os círculos mágicos que aparecem nos momentos de execução de magia, principalmente aqueles em que Sakura utiliza suas magias, e seu báculo.

** Nome do mago Clow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá queridos leitores! rs

Bem, esta é minha primeira fanfic, espero que gostem!

Postarei um novo capítulo em breve, acho que semanalmente, já que a história está pré-pronta.

Aguardo reviews contendo elogios/críticas (construtivas, é claro). Responderei a todas (se tiver alguma), rs

"Pessimista eu? Imagina", rs

Abraços,

Nara T'shu.


End file.
